Geek (requested by iamtheoutcast)
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Joshua, the band geek, has a crush on David, the quarterback for the football team, but he knows that David would never give him the time of day. But when David suddenly rushes onto the field with a trumpet in hand, Joshua is stunned to realize that maybe the two aren't so different after all. Jovencorn, slight Marhinki/Ianthony. Rated T for language. NOW TAKING REQUESTS, YO.


**A/N: Hi everybody! This one-shot was requested by iamtheoutcast! It's Jovencorn (duh) and it's set to the song "Geek" by Kaitlyn K. I seriously recommend you check it out, yo. And also check out iamtheoutcast's profile! Outcast (can I call you that?) writes for Phan mostly, but has written for Ianthony! GO DO IT. SERIOUSLY. THiS WAS OUTCAST'S IDEA.**

**Title: Geek  
>Pairing: Jovencorn (JovenshireLasercorn), slight Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki), dash of Ianthony (Ian/Anthony)  
>Summary: Joshua, the band geek, has a crush on David, the quarterback for the football team, but he knows that David would never give him the time of day. But when David suddenly rushes onto the field with a trumpet in hand, Joshua is stunned to realize that maybe the two aren't so different after all.<br>Warnings: AU Smosh Games, fluff. Don't like, don't read.  
>Rating: T for language.<strong>

Lasercorn and Joven are in an AU where all of the crew are in high school. Joven is the band geek, choosing his trombone over playing in the football team. Lasercorn, however, is actually the captain of the football team. But when Joven notices David run onto the field during the band's halftime show with a trumpet in hand, he begins to think that maybe the two aren't so different after all. Later at the homecoming dance, Lasercorn's cheerleader girlfriend breaks up with him because the team lost due to him looking at Joven while he was about to score the winning touchdown. Joven decides to try to cheer him up and Lasercorn admits that he likes him, and Joven realizes "Well shit, I think I like this guy too" and they kiss and become boyfriend and boyfriend.(and there will be Marhinki in this because duh) Mari gets proposed to (because duh) and Ian and Anthony end up together too.

* * *

><p>Joshua Ovenshire was sitting in the stands with the marching band. It was the homecoming game. He had been anxiously awaiting this.<br>David Moss was the captain of the football team. He was also a senior, like Joshua. The team was heavily favored to win, putting more pressure on them to do a good job.  
>Joshua sat and watched the game admiringly. He had learned a lot about football thanks to his crush on David.<br>He knew that David would never see him that way, but he still wished that maybe they could at least be friends. Joshua wasn't so sure that even that could happen, due to their vastly different social standings, but he knew that maybe there was a chance. They could talk together about the game at the homecoming dance, or discuss the hot ladies (that Joshua was never interested in, having realized that he was gay as a freshman and having the pesky crush on David since), or even maybe talk about video games.  
>Joshua LOVED video games, and he knew that David loved them too, since he had once held a conversation with David in Computers class where he found David playing the game Bastion instead of actually completing the assigned homework.<br>He had set down his trombone to watch the game. The weather was nice, and the sky was clear black, no stars in sight yet. It was a good day. Except Joshua's uniform was slightly tight and a little itchy, but he could manage until after halftime. That was when the band got to change into their regular clothes. (Except Wes. Poor Wes had to go out in his uniform AND be announced because he was part of the football team AND the homecoming court. Joshua felt really bad for Wes.)  
>Suddenly, someone tapped on Joshua's shoulder. It was Mari Takahashi, one of his best friends. He smiled and said, "Hey, Mari. How goes it?"<br>Mari rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine, Jovie." She had called Joshua "Joven" or "Jovie" since childhood. She liked nicknames and would often refer to people she didn't know by their last names. She added the first letter of Joshua's first name in front of the first syllables of his last name because he had clearly stated to her that he didn't like the nickname "Ovie" or (much worse in his opinion) "Oven".  
>So he was Jovie, and that was the way that he liked it. "How is everything with you?"<br>Joshua knew that this was just casual conversation, and he hated empty conversation, so he said, "Where's your boyfriend Matt?"  
>Matt was a drum player, like Mari, and he hadn't showed up.<br>Mari shrugged. "Normally he tells me, but he never texted or called, or anything. I'm beginning to worry that Matt was just a figment of my imagination. Or something like that. You know, freaky ghost shit."  
>Joshua chuckled and said, "Well then, that would mean that I saw ghosts as well. Because he seems very real to me."<br>Mari then checked her phone. She smiled and said, "It's Casper the friendly ghost that I get more than friendly with, if you get what I mean." She raised her eyebrows up and down to indicate that this was an entendre.  
>Joshua began to act as though he was about to throw up, saying, "GROSS. I don't want to talk about you getting freaky with Matt anymore."<br>Mari rolled her eyes. "Look, I know that you have a crush on Lasercorn," she said.  
>Joshua was confused. Who the hell was Lasercorn?<br>Mari finished her previous thought. "David. Remember, he was caught doodling in the middle of a history lecture last year drawing a laser-shooting unicorn with a jetpack? He said that he wanted to get a tattoo of it? God, do you have no recollection of ANYTHING that ever happens?"  
>Joshua remembered that. He had been the only person in that class that hadn't laughed at David. He was happy that David was expressing himself, but he hated that everyone else (with the exception of Mari and Matt, who had stopped laughing when they saw that Joshua wasn't) laughed because he was showing them his nerdier, more reserved side.<br>Joshua couldn't believe that Mari was friends with him. He thought that being caught talking to a band geek was akin to committing social suicide in school. If anyone even looked twice at Mari and David talking to one another, the both of them would be shunned forever. Everyone would begin to spread some rumor that the two had gotten drunk at a party and had sex, and then everything for both Mari and David would be over. David would be shunned from high school society, and Mari would probably quit the marching band. He knew the effects of peer pressure. He hated them, but he knew them. He knew them quite well.  
>"H-How did you know that?" Joshua asked Mari, genuinely wondering how she had guessed that he had liked him.<br>Mari scoffed. "Please, it's obvious. You didn't know ANYTHING about football until you heard that he was joining the football team. I'm pretty sure you just joined band to stare at his ass as he runs across the field."  
>Joshua knew that he was blushing, even though he had joined band because he genuinely loved music.<br>"And anyone with eyes and a brain can piece it together. You can't look away from him. The only times you ever screw up in your music are the times where your eyes go to look over at him. Sure, he's cute, but Jesus. Pull yourself together, Jovie. It's just a crush."  
>If only that were true, thought Joshua.<p>

* * *

><p>It was halftime. Joshua felt nervous. They had been working on the piece for at least a month, and he had his trombone part down. He just needed to take a couple deep breaths, hope that his good luck would kick in, and everything would be fine.<br>He noticed someone running toward the field from inside the building.  
>He was confused. Everyone else that was in football from the marching band had came out already.<br>The person was holding a trumpet and he was pretty short, at least in Joshua's opinion.  
>Joshua felt sick as he realized after the voice yelled, "I'M READY! I'M HERE!" that it was David.<br>"Oh my God," Joshua said to himself, feeling the panic rising at the back of his throat. He could NOT deal with this. He seriously couldn't. Not only was a newbie going to be joining them for one of the biggest events in the band schedule, but it was his GODDAMN CRUSH.  
>He literally could not do this.<br>There was no time to talk to anyone. They had to be on the field right at that exact moment.  
>Joshua took a deep breath in and whispered to himself, "Showtime."<p>

* * *

><p>The final two minutes of the game.<br>The score was 54-52. The other team was winning. Joshua was sitting on the edge of his seat in pure anxiety. Someone threw David the ball. Joshua didn't care who had thrown the ball to him, but he threw it and then it was David's. He began to run to the end of the field. He was so close.  
>David looked up at the stands, but Joshua couldn't see where he had been looking through the helmet.<br>He had stopped running, waved slightly, his body faced toward Joshua, it seemed.  
>Everyone was yelling and cheering.<br>Nobody could be heard completely through the cacophonous noise.  
>And then someone tackled David and the game was over.<br>Joshua couldn't believe it. How could David have POSSIBLY thrown away the entire homecoming game just to wave to someone in the crowd.  
>How the hell could someone do that to their team. He was still totally and hopelessly in love with the guy regardless, but he couldn't believe that he had been so reckless with the game-winning touchdown.<br>Time had seemed to slow down.  
>Everyone was booing and shouting at David, who was still lying on the ground.<br>He sat up and took off his helmet, his hair sticking up in the most random of places, sweat rolling down his face.  
>He stood and looked back to the stands, where he had once looked before.<br>Joshua didn't even stop to realize that David had been looking at him the entire time he was throwing the win away.

* * *

><p>It felt like only mere milliseconds had passed before everyone was in the gym for the homecoming dance.<br>He was sitting next to Matt and Mari, and some kid that he recognized as Ian Hecox from his American History class last year and his Music Theory class this year. He had tried to be friendly and wave at him, but Ian didn't respond.  
>He kept talking to himself about Anthony, who Joshua immediately knew was Anthony Padilla. He knew that Ian had a massive crush on Anthony. He had been ridiculed for it since eighth grade. But Joshua admired Ian for coming out openly. He wished that he was strong enough to do the same.<br>Ian was a trooper. He still loved Anthony, but Anthony never really seemed to notice him.  
>But tonight, something was different.<br>David was alone. His girlfriend Rachel was dancing with Harry Bronsonfeld now. Joshua had heard through Mari that Rachel had broken up with him because he hadn't scored that touchdown.  
>Anthony was looking back and forth from his friends to where Ian was sitting.<br>Nothing but fast-paced music was blaring from the speakers.  
>Matt and Mari got up occasionally to dance.<br>Joshua knew that everything was different.  
>Matt and Mari practically LIVED on the dancefloor. Anthony was always talking to his friends. Kalel was nowhere in sight. Rachel was always stuck to David, where she was practically his conjoined twin. Harry Bronsonfeld was never popular enough for Rachel to date, she had said.<br>And David was never alone.  
>Joshua waited for a half-hour, wondering if he should go talk to David or not.<br>During that half-hour, Anthony walked over to Ian and asked him to dance to a slow song. Matt and Mari decided that they were going to go out to the bleachers and talk. Rachel and Harry left to probably have unprotected, hot-mess sex. David was still alone.  
>Joshua decided to talk to him, even though his mind was telling him to run in the opposite direction.<br>"Hey," Joshua said, rubbing the back of his neck. He hated doing that. It was a nervous tick of his, but he couldn't help it.  
>David looked over to him and said, quietly, "Why?"<br>Joshua was confused.  
>"Why what?"<br>"Why do you have to be so... you?"  
>Something was off. It was weird. Joshua didn't expect any of this to be happening.<br>"So me? What the hell do you mean?"  
>David sighed. "I joined band because I wanted to play the trumpet. Getting to see you was just a perk. My schedule was too hectic so I decided to come in on my own time to do lessons. Otherwise I would have been in band with you. You're in my Chemistry class, and you're in my Spanish class too. You saw me playing computer games in Computers class. You were in three of my classes last year, and you were in two of them when we were sophomores. I've been contemplating whether or not I should quit football so that my schedule can be more free so I can have more time to focus on band. I want to be in band. I hate football. I just knew that you were in band, so I joined football as a freshman to see you. I didn't expect to become the captain of the fucking team. I just wanted to have an excuse to be there and see you."<br>Joshua was stunned. "Wait, WHAT?"  
>David nodded. "Did you not plainly see me wave at you during the game? I broke up with Rachel, and then I looked at you again. That was kind of why we didn't win the game."<br>Silence.  
>"I've liked you since freshman year, and I didn't want to say anything because I was popular. I was worried that no one would be my friend if I came out, so I used Rachel as a cover-up. I fucking played football as a cover-up. But I'm through with hiding. I don't want to hide anymore. I want you to dance with me."<br>Joshua still couldn't speak.  
>David added, "Outside. Please. I have a song I want to play."<p>

* * *

><p>David sat his iPhone on the bench near them as he got into a dancing stance. Joshua didn't protest before dancing with him.<br>The song wasn't necessarily a slow-dance type of song. It was very peppy and with a steady beat that seemed very bubblegum-pop in nature. It wasn't bad. Joshua loved music. All kinds.  
>David looked up at Joshua and said, "Did you hear that Anthony came out?"<br>Joshua looked back down at David and asked, "Really? Is that why he and Ian were dancing together?"  
>David nodded. "Yep. They've been dating in secret for like three months now. But they finally went out in the open about it. I'm happy for them. They seem like a cute couple."<br>Joshua nodded back in agreement.  
>David turned his head to the iPhone. "I don't even really like this song. I just thought that it would be nice to explain myself to you with. I mean... it's about this guy who acts all bad and tough in front of everyone, but on the inside, the person singing likes him because she knows that he's really nerdy and geeky. I thought that maybe you'd be that person."<br>Joshua stopped moving, which threw David's rhythm off, stopping them both in their tracks.  
>"Why now? I mean, I've had a crush on you since we were sophomores. Why didn't you ever tell me? We've been talking about video games and nerdy TV shows for almost three years now. And you never once had the guts to confide in me that you were at least gay?"<br>David didn't speak. He just grabbed the back of Joshua's head and pulled him in to kiss him.  
>Joshua was awestruck. It was amazing. Better than he had even possibly imagined it being.<br>He couldn't believe that this was even happening. Joshua had been waiting for this moment since sophomore year, and maybe even freshman year. And here it was, and it was like magic.  
>He wasn't mad anymore. He knew that David had been trying to work things out within himself during this time, and he knew that there was nothing that he could do to change how things ended up working out, but here they were, and here he was.<br>And everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>When the two finally pulled away from each other, Joshua received a text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was Matt.<br>The text read, "Okay, it's time. Come on out."  
>Joshua looked over at David and asked, "Well, Matt wants me to go see him and Mari. You want to come with?"<br>David nodded. Joshua knew that he would. Now that they had finally revealed that they liked each other and since he was already friends with Mari, there was nothing stopping him.  
>The two walked to the back of the school, where the football field stood, and Matt and Mari were standing in the field.<br>Music was blaring from the doors of the school. The gym was close to the football field, and so the music was blasting out into the night.  
>Joshua recognized the song. Mari had told him numerous times that this was "her and Matt's song".<br>Joshua couldn't contain his excitement for what was about to happen.  
>He had been helping Matt plan it for almost a year now.<br>He had never been more excited for anything in his entire life (with the exception of the kiss that had just happened between him and David).  
>Mari said quietly, "This is our song."<br>Matt nodded and said, "Yep. And it will be for years and years to come."  
>Mari smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss, not expecting anything out of the ordinary.<br>Suddenly, Matt pulled away and began to fish around in his pocket.  
>Joshua wanted to scream.<br>Matt found a small black box and got down on one knee.  
>The look on Mari's face was priceless.<br>"Mari Takahashi, you're the kindest, coolest, most beautiful person in the world. As they say, it takes two to tango, and you're my eternal dance partner. I wouldn't duet with anyone else. So, Mari, will you dance with me for the rest of our lives?"  
>Joshua felt tears spilling out of his eyes. He turned to David and whispered, "I wrote that speech."<br>David looked to Mari and yelled, "THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU SAY YES!"  
>Mari looked back at them, then back to Matt. She smiled. "That was so fucking cheesy, but that's why I love you. So yes, Matt Sohinki. I will fucking marry you."<br>The two embraced and Joshua looked to David. He noticed that David was holding out his hand.  
>Joshua grabbed his hand and said, "You're a fucking geek. But you're MY geek now."<br>And everything was right with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD<strong>

**THE FEELS**

**So, if you're reading this, congrats! You're ready to send me a PM telling me about your request for a one-shot!  
>I will write for any pairing (even crossover YouTube pairings. Because let me tell you, DanSohinki just seems to be the cutest thing ever right now.) and I will write anything (excluding smut. I'm the most asexual human being ever).  
>Songfics, poetry, fucking Sohincest, Iancest, Antcest, Maricest, Jundcest, Crycest, Lasercest, Jovencest, Markcest, Yamicest, ANY-CEST<br>You want it? I'll write it for you.**

**So, send me your one-shot requests, yo.**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


End file.
